Regia Luna Guild
The Regia Luna Guild (ロイヤルムーン Roiyarumūn) is the strongest guild in Seven, composed of twenty members (after a trial held by the previous Guild Master) in the main guild and 10 at each of the 8 separate divisions. Location Due to having multiple divisions there are multiple locations for Regia Luna. The main location is the location of the Regia Luna Castle where the Guild Master and the Major Team, Nova Goddesses. The Castle is located in the heart of Seven concealed in the forest in an ancient village. This Castle is known to be an extremely large expanse of land, nearly never found by villagers and townspeople of the surrounding areas. They have also spread rumors throughout the cities that whoever goes into that forest never comes back, just so they can have their peace. Another location is on an island in the middle of a lake. This division is known as their lake division in which they sent people with higher natural abilities to work in the surrounding areas. This area is known to be the one surrounded with the most Dark Guilds, and so this particular division is in charge of the disbanding of those Dark Guilds and maintaining the true life and natural history of the area. History This Guild was made with an immense purpose. The history of this Guild carries back to the dark ages, in which a group of Mage-villagers had teamed up in the ancient village to hold off monsters which were created by Zeref. Although these monsters were only minions they had managed to ruin the entire village, leaving behind this castle. The name was developed after they had seen all that remained was the castle, which was named "Regia Luna". This castle then became their Guild Building and they expanded to have countless members. Eventually somewhere in the recent past the past Guild Master had held a large war between all of the members, where teams had then been formed along with some alliances, the top one hundred members remaining in-guild, the top twenty staying at the castle and then in intervals of ten other spreading to different divisions. The Guild Master was then seen as power hungry, and so the current Guild Master (Noire la Blanche) had overthrown him and took his place, although keeping the law of the members and divisions set. S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial Like all other Guilds the Regia Luna Guild has S-Class Trials. This event is held annually where the Guild Master selects the most prominent members of the Guild and puts them into a trial or series of trials to see who is worthy of being noted as an S-Class Mage. Current S-Class Mages participate in the trial to make it more difficult for the Mages taking part. Festival of Moonlight In this festival all members participate in a festival in the Capital of Seven. This festival involves all Mages utilizing and showcasing their magical abilities under moonlight. This makes the night look magical in a natural and ethereal showcasing of new and different magic. Strength By stated by the Magic Council and the other Guilds in Seven, including the Dark Guilds, they are the strongest Guild in all of Seven. They have been compared to be one of the strongest guilds in all of Earth Land, although they are rarely seen in the media or in public. Their strength is known only by Guild Masters and Guild Aces, as they stay well concealed from all attention, although they still are the main guardians of Seven from mass Dark Guilds. They have been shown to be able to destroy immensely large Dark Guilds with only eleven of their members. Members There are 100 Members in Regia Luna. These members are all members which had survived and made it into the top one hundred members in the Trial of Strength which was held a few years ago, containing people in a range from the oldest to the youngest of the members who partook in this war. {|width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- |style="margin:auto; ; ; background:#A618C2;"|'Name' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:#A618C2;"|'Rank' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:#A618C2;"|'Team' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:#A618C2;"|'Status' |- |Noire la Blanche||Guild Master||None||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Chelme N. O.||S-Class Mage, Co-Guild Ace||Nova Goddesses||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Monet Lilie||S-Class Mage, Co-Guild Ace||Nova Goddesses||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Pandora Schade||S-Class Mage. Co-Guild Ace||Nova Goddesses||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Piper Black||S-Class Mage, Spy||None||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Aster||Mage||None||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Strata||Mage||None||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Vaile||Mage||Element Duo||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Raegen||Mage||Element Duo||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' Category:Guild Category:Regia Luna